I'll Always Love You
by Lonewritersclub
Summary: A very smutty phanfiction featuring a dominant Phil and a submissive Dan, strange domesticity and all around weirdness and manipulation. Only for mature readers. / Phan /


This contains smut. Good God, does it contain smut. Okay... So if you didn't already get it, this contains boy/boy. Also BDSM in a way, but it's not that really, when you think about it. Also if you get the story, then you get that it's a bit angsty and sad as well. Then it has over-stimulation and things like that. I understand the way I wrote this isn't like the most common way, but I kinda liked it like this.

Okay, I'm gonna go now...

* * *

I love that feeling, when you release inside me and your come starts to run down between my thighs.

I try to keep it in, because I want _you _to say inside me, but it's too hard when I'm so weak afterwards, so it keeps sliding out of me. I feel ungrateful and ashamed as it happens. I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate the way you give me your all.

But you're so amazing that instead of punishing me, you push inside me once again. You pound into my sensitive sweet spot constantly and repeatedly, never missing. I come and you come. You keep inside me longer and then you help me out with a sympathetic smile, and push that rubbery thing inside me as you slip out of me. It looks a lot like yours but lacks the softness and warmth. It has a fluffy, long tail at the end, like a fox's, but in brown colours. It's very soft and tickles my thighs as it brushes against them.

After it's in, you lick up whatever has been left on my skin to clean me up. Your tongue feels great on me in every way.

Then you take me to the big bed and lie us down on it. You pull those heavy, thick red blankets on us and I snuggle against you and you wrap your arms around me tightly. I easily fall asleep in your embrace. Your soft touches on my body lull me to sleep.

...

I love you inside me. In any way.

I love giving you pleasure with my body. And you give me so much pleasure in return.

I really do love you inside me. It feels so good to have you fill me up and you do it so nicely. It makes me feel special and complete.

If I could have it my way, you would stay inside me at all times.

You know how much I need you. How much I want you. How desperate I become sometimes.

So you like to surprise me during the day by giving a "little" fuck as you pass by me on all fours. Well, it isn't really a surprise as I already know you will do that many times a day. But I never see or hear you before you're already in me, always coming from my back.

Sometimes you drape me over a chair to really get deep inside me. Or a couch. Or a kitchen counter. Or a table...

The walls do great as well. I always feel secure and safe in your strong arms. Your blue eyes shine intensely and your black pupils dilate with lust. Lust for me.

I can also suck on you like a lollipop and I'm always rewarded at the end by your salty, sweet come. I'll drink up everything you will give me.

One day you told me that your come is mainly made from protein and protein is what keeps you full and awake. You said that it's like my own special elixir to keep me nice and happy. I would love nothing else than to have your come in me as many times as I can in a day.

We agreed that I could try to survive only on your come as long as could before I would feel really tired. So every time it was mealtime, you would first eat by the table and afterwards I would go down on you. You would reveal your prize to me and I would start to drink it all up with your fingers tangled in my hair. It's so nice and I always feel much better when I got my healthy dose of you in me. But because there isn't still that much per time, I've got more mealtimes than you do.

I was afraid that now you would feel tired because I got so much more than you do, but you said it was all fine. And in the end, I did kind of turn bonier and tinier, but you didn't. I hoped that you didn't feel I had done bad, because I had changed, but fortunately you said it was all alright and you loved me regardless.

Actually now it was easier for you to hold me up, when you fucked into me against the wall, because I was much lighter. You held me up from my rear and thrusted in me repeatedly and it lasted much longer, because there was no hurry to put me down.

That made me very happy.

...

One time you handed me a glass of clear, slightly blue liquid and told me to drink it up, even though I was still just living off by your thick come and some water. I did so of course, I would never disobey you. It made my tummy feel a little strange at first, but then it went away. You said that it was going to make me feel good. I had been a little off that day, you told me which actually surprised me. Maybe I was a little off. I had been waiting for us to go outside because it had been so warm and sunny, but you said you had to work.

After you finished working and gave me the drink, we finally went outside.

You have such a big and beautiful garden. There are marble statues and pretty flowers and tailored bushes and little apple, pear and cherry trees all over. And the green, green grass floor beneath out feet was soft and squishy.

You lead as to sit on the marble benches around the white, tall fountain full of crystal clear water. There was a cool breeze flowing around and relieved us from the hot rays of the Sun. I was wearing the tail only so the heat didn't affect me as much as you fully clothed body. Your hands played with my thighs: stroked them, pinched, rubbed them them and just touched them. It was relaxing.

Then suddenly a very intense feeling in my stomach began to make it's notice. I realized it was the same feeling I have when you have released into me or otherwise pleasured me. But I didn't understand how did it happen now, when nothing had really happened. I looked at you in confusion and in slight fear, thinking what was wrong with me. You turned your head to look at me and just smiled and stroked my jaw with your other hand.

The swirling hotness in my tummy got more intense and my member began to ache. I had to topple over and I held my arms around my middle. I panted and asked to know what was going on and you just stroked my back. The space between my legs started to ache and tingle with heat and my lower muscles clenched. I realized what was going to happen and I had to let go. I squeezed my eyes shut and I came, just like that.

I just panted and gasped, trying to get my breathing to stabilize, but the heat in my tummy still hadn't recoiled. It was still going on.

Your hands took hold of my legs and making me lay down on the bench to part my legs. I was waiting for you to start to fuck me, but it happened again before anything else happened. I came onto my heaving chest abruptly.

You smiled down at me and I could see your eyes filling with great lust. Your hands roamed all over my sensitive skin while I could do much but come again and again, even without you touching me there.

I was a moaning, sweaty mess, falling apart right in front of your eyes. I felt embarrassed, because I didn't know what was going on. I was just coming constantly even without stimulation.

"It's alright", you whispered and stroked the inside of my thigh and held my hips to the bench as I came once again arching my back at the intensity of it. I believed that you knew what was going on and calmed when you said that it was alright.

It was still becoming really painful to feel that much pleasure over and over again. I was drained already by the halftime.

You got between my legs and took some come off my chest and began to rub it on yourself. You took the tail off slowly from me and made me scream even from that. You grinned with a bit of a laugh realizing how powerful it all felt on me.

You lined yourself against my stretched entrance and slowly pushed in to the tilt. It was all so much. So many feelings were overwhelming my body. I came all the time, dry. You started pounding into me and made my legs stay open with your forceful hands. I was beginning to cry and screaming from all the feelings. It felt too good. You kept hitting my sweet spot every time and I wouldn't stop coming.

I passed out, who knows when, from it all being too much to handle.

When I slowly regained my consciousness, I woke up to you still pounding into my oversensitive hole. I could see you were very close by now and smiled at your handsome face. To my joy, I noticed that I had stopped coming abnormally repeatedly. I was still overused and everything felt kind of hurting and fragile.

You ride out your orgasm and your grip on my thighs tightened enough to leave marks of you. It felt good and I come as well with your mouth muffling my moans.

After a few moments of catching our breath and resting, you scooped me up in your arms and took me to the fountain. You laid me into the warm water gently. You kept your arm around my head and back so I could lean into you. I was too tired anyway to really hold myself up.

"We're going get you nice and cleaned up now, Bear", you said and gave a peck on my forehead sweetly. You started to rub the sweat and dirt off me by your hand. You washed my face, but left my brown hair dry. The water was cooler than the air and it felt really nice against my hot skin.

Then you took your hand to my member and I cried out.

"Please no. It's too much", I cried. You shook your head and rubbed it clean anyway with me whimpering under your touches. You're very attentive, but also rough sometimes, like in bed. Sometimes your attentiveness is both of those things. I know you just want to be good for me. And you are. I just have a hard time receiving it all sometimes. I know I have to just trust you and let you do what you know what's best for me. That's why I'm completely yours after-all. I could never take this good care of myself without you.

Your hand move behind and into me. That made me really squirm and try to get out of your hands. But you're much stronger than me and you could keep me in place with just one hand around my chest. Your other hand was inside of me, going in and out, touching every bit of me. It was all so overstimulating which made me react that way. It felt good, but it felt so good that it was pain. I tried to close my legs, but your arm was positioned that it kept them far apart. I couldn't help but struggle still.

"Keep yourself in place. I must do this to get you cleaned. You don't want to be a little dirty slut, do you?" you asked me in a stern voice. I shook my head and teardrops escaped my eyes and went down my cheeks.

Finally you were done and scooped me up again in your arms. Water dripped down from my body and I soaked your white shirt, but you didn't seem to mind. You took me to the lawn close to the thick green forest surrounding your mansion. You laid us down in the sunshine and the heat dried us off quickly. You hold me close to your body and peppered kisses on my collarbones. We listened to the birds singing and the gusts of wind blowing around us.

It was alright.

...

You decided that your come wasn't quite enough for me. But I didn't want to have anything else but something of yours. You wouldn't budge still. You said that I would have to eat the porridge you prepared for me or I was going to be punished. But I was feeling very stubborn that day. You sighed and got to thinking.

"Well, what if I fed you from my mouth?" you proposed. I rose my brows at that, not quite understanding what you meant. But you showed me.

You took a spoonful of the porridge, but you didn't swallow or anything. You pointed at me to get closer and then kissed me. You opened my mouth with your hand tugging at my chin and then opened yours. The warm porridge slid down into my mouth and you then separated from me a bit and told me to swallow it. I did it this time, because it had been yours. You repeated the action as many times as needed for my sake. I couldn't thank you enough for being patient with me.

...

You were working again. I decided to go on an adventure in the mansion even though by now I've visited every room before. I crawled to a random room where there was a big bed with red bed-covers. Every room was filled with ancient, but polished furniture that was very fancy and expensive.

I looked to the wooden shelf which was filled with thick books that had brightly coloured covers. You had told me not touch them ever. I never knew what they had inside them really, but it looked like a lot of paper stacked into a neat pile between the covers.

Only you knew what to do with them. Same with the strange television and computer. There was a phone that I knew you could use to make a call to ask for help if there was a loose fire in the house for example. You had to press three times the last weird looking button '999' that it went through, and you told me that then there would be someone talking back to you and asking you things. You would just need to answer them. I had to remember all the answers, because I can't read, which then means I wouldn't understand the answers that Phil would write for me on paper. Phil can read though. He can do a lot of things that I can't. But I'm content with my capabilities. I can always rely on him with whatever. He will always help with things that I don't really know how to do. I know his good to me and I trust him. He knows the best.

But sometimes I'm just awfully curious. I really want to see what the books hold within them.

I was just about to touch the back of one of the books in the shelf, when something grabbed me from my hips and took me away from it. I yelped from getting startled by you. I know there isn't anyone else but you, so there's nothing for me to worry about really. I was just surprised. And I immediately felt bad and embarrassed. I blushed deep red as you turned me around to meet your serious eyes. Your mouth was in a thin line and I looked down feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry", I tried to say, but before I could finish you flipped me over and made me lean over your legs as you were seated at the end of the bed. I knew I was going to be punished for even trying to do something like that, because it was against the rules. It was wrong. I didn't want to be bad still. I just couldn't help myself.

"You never, ever touch the books, Daniel. They are only mine. You're allowed to do that. You know that already, don't you?" you asked me and I could hear the anger and disappointment in your stern, authoritative voice. "I'm sorry. I know", I cried and put my hands over my mouth to silence my pitiful sobs. You took my hands to my back though and kept them there.

The first slap always feels the worst.

You gave me ten hard slaps on each cheek while giving me a lecture of not to touch the books, or the TV or computer, and if I ever saw them open, screens not black, I should tell you instantly.

"Do you understand now, Dan?" you asked me. "Y-yes, P-hil", I answered with a shaky voice.

"Good. Then maybe I can make you feel a little better now", you said and gently pulled out my tail and pushed your own fingers in instead. I gasped with the suddenness. You started moving your two fingers up and down, feeling me up and curling them to touch my spot. I moaned shakily and tensed my legs that were draped over your thighs. You opened my legs more to get deeper with your fingers and even added a third one.

You fingered me until I came five times.

...

You were so good to me always. Always taking care of me.

I'll always love you even if the police or the doctors can't understand that.


End file.
